All The Strange, Strange Creatures
by Jayfeattheris Awesome
Summary: Julian thinks he's got it all figured out; he escaped the Dominion, the secret of his genetic enhancements is out...annnd his idiot cousins are coming for a visit. Great. Bring on the 'happy childhood memories'. But when foolish curiosity leads to a strange lab accident, will he be able to cope with everything that comes next? Or will he fall with the rest of the Inhumans?*T-Blood*
1. The Boy Who Almost Died

**Ahhh, Deep Space Nine and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Two of my favorite TV shows. This fic is probably to make up for the lack of Star Trek media on my profile now that Amberstar has posted Siblings on her own profile.** **A least back then, I got SOME credit for the thing. *Sigh***

 **Now, I'll only be known as that weirdo who writs death scene for characters that people have never heard of.**

 **OH WELL! ^^**

All The Strange, Strange Creatures

A man sat in the hospital. He was trying not to cry. His wife was well on her way, it would be about an hour now until her shuttle landed.

So he sat here, his face buried in his hands, too shocked and grief-stricken to even cry. Twelve hours ago, he had had everything; a perfect son, a loyal brother, two beautiful nephews who would never shed a single tear in their entire lives, and the woman he would love forever and always.

Now, his perfect son might die, his loyal brother lay lifeless, his two beautiful nephews were weeping in their mothers' arms, and the woman he would love forever and always was hundreds of light-years away.

The sound of heels clicking on the floor echoed through the hall where he sat, just outside the ER. Inside there, somewhere, his little boy was either dying or being saved. Whichever way it ended, it would be the total end for the whole family; there was no way they could afford a funeral, let alone two, or to pay for maybe months of medical treatment. Not after dumping all their lives savings into Julian's genetic enhancements, not to mention paying the surgeons in the ER to keep quite about it.

To put it short, this man's-and his family's-lives were done no matter how this played out. If Julian lived, he would probably be taken from their custody once it was made too obvious that the family could no longer support themselves. And once that happened, they would change Julian's doctors; then the new doctor would notice the irregularities in the boy's brain...then it would all be over completely.

 _Everything._

The heels stopped clicking, and he heard someone sit down next to him.

"Mr. Bashir, I am so very sorry for your loss." a female voice said gently. He lifted his head to look at the woman, tall, thin, with dark hair and a red and black flower print dress.

"What do you want?" he rasped, anger boiling under his skin.

"Your brother was a dear friend to me; to everyone at Sanctuary. He was the heart of the place. There was even some talk of him succeeding Allin as leader-"

"I don't care about your damned little 'society', Ammata." he spat, cutting her quite voice off."None of this would have happened if it weren't you lot! Because of you, my brother is dead, and my son is dying. You can all go jump out an airlock for all I care."

She looked at him sadly, a frown creasing her elegant features.

"You said it yourself; we needed to know, for sure. What happened was inconceivable; we didn't know that the shuttle would crash. Your brother was certain that Julian was still one of us, even with his engineering. He believed that it was time for your son to know the truth. If there is anyone who is at fault here, it is his, for thinking-" she was soon cut off again as he leapt up from his chair, exploding with rage.

"Don't. You. _Dare_. Suggest that this was Reg's fault. You are the ones who insisted that he be taken to Sanctuary to be tested, you're the ones who kept denying my son was a Descendant. If you had agreed to the tests in the first place, Reg wouldn't have been on that shuttle today. Now, because of you, our lives are over. If my son lives, we won't be able to pay his medical bills; if he dies, we won't be able to even afford a plot for his grave. You have destroyed my family!" he yelled at her. She sat, looking at him calmly.

"We can pay for Regerald and Julian's funerals, and we can pay for Julian's treatments. But you must understand, we will have to take you all back to Sanctuary; we can't risk that none of the doctors noticed what Regerald was, or Julian's enhancements. It would be best to pull you all underground for the time being, until things settle down, at least." she continued, her voice still soft, yet commanding.

His glare hardened. He opened his mouth to speak, but the sound of a door opening interrupted him. He turned to see one of the doctors approaching, her blond bangs matted to her forehead with sweat. He looked at her with every expression in the universe on his face all at once. The doctor nodded.

"Your son is in critical condition, but we think he should be all right. The internal bleeding has stopped, and his lung has been patched. It is possible, but unlikely, that his left leg will be crippled permanently, but it is too soon to say. We've treated his arm as much as we can, but we will have to do more work on it tomorrow. The rest of his external injuries have been, for the most part, taken care of." She reported. He brought his hands to his mouth. His son was alive!

"Can...can I see him?" he asked breathlessly, barely able to speak.

"Right this way, sir." the doctor told him, nodding and going back through the doorway. Before leaving, he turned to glare back at the woman one last time.

"You keep your money. And you keep your crowd away from my family." he told her, voice quaking with rage. He walked through the doors, speaking one last time."The Inhumans have done enough damage."

The woman sighed as the doors shut behind him, and looked down at the ground. A slow beeping sounded from her pocket, and she took the PD out, sliding it open and pressing it to one ear.

"No." she sighed."He want's nothing to do with us. Yes, he declined the offer; he will not be going to Sanctuary. Are you sure, sir?"

"..."

"Yes, Allin; I'l make sure it gets done. Yes, I'lll...I'll say hi to him for you. I'll see you back at Sanctuary."

She slid it shut.

She sighed again, and tipped her head back, trying to blink the tears out of her eyes. She closed them, taking a steady, long breath before speaking to no one in particular.

"Quoth the raven... nevermore."

 **Yay! I get to kill someone in the _prologue_!**

 **I mean, uhh, poor guy, his brother...got dead... *in booming evil voice* BY MY HAND!**

 ***holds up knife***

 **Review Challenge: I challenge you to type in the most ridiculous thing you can think of into the review box. The best line will be used in the next chapter. It doesn't even need to make sense. Heck, it doesn't even have to be an actual sentence; just type something! Even if there are currently, like, twenty other chapters, still type something; I'm going to need a LOT of lines.**

 **READ AND REVEIW!**

 ***i'm lonely...***


	2. A Rude Awakening(April Fools!)

**Evenmoor: Haha! Thanks for that one! And I hope your interest continues; this has been in my head for a long time, and it's good to know somebody knows it exists.**

*Cue "In the Hall of the Mountain King" dubstep remix*

 **25 Years Later...**

It was long past Odo's curfew on Deep Space Nine. Two figures crab-walked across the hallway. They poked their heads around the corner, searching for witnesses. Confirming that they were, indeed, alone, they nodded to each other, and lifted their weapons into view.

"Lets do this." they said simultaneously, holding up the buckets and ropes.

The twins set to work, taking turns looking out for guards and using the replicators expertly to fill the buckets. Once the trap was set, Danny took the drone out of his backpack, and pulled a black mask over his head...which was quite redundant, as his shirt was eye-assaultingly orange. He turned to his brother.

"You ready for this, dude?" he asked. The other man pulled a mask over his own head...which was also redundant, for the same reasons.

"Dude, you know I am." he replied, holding up his two cans of whip cream. There were four more in a holster around his waist. Danny had a similar one, though his weapon of choice was a combination of aerosole-can cheese and silly string."Do it."

Danny set the drone down, and took a device out of his backpack, as Rickey took two flat, football-sized pieced of metal out of his own pack. He pressed a button on the side of either one, and they bock extended into identical hover boards, his being painted a horrific pink on the bottom.

Danny tapped the device, and at once, an old earth song blared on at top volume throughout the station. Not many people would know the name of it, but as I'm already shattering the fourth wall, I'll tell you that you would recognize it as a heavy metal dubstep version of the Troll Song.

All around the station, shocked residents were jumping out of their beds, and the night crews were jumping out of their skins. Danny turned on the drone, setting it to follow the remote, and both twins jumped on their hover boards.

"I love our jobs." Rickey said as they took off, the magnetic clamps on their boards syncing with the mag patches on their shoes. They sped out of the Security Station as fast as the boards could go. Any moment now, Odo and his deputies would burst in there, expecting attack and ready to gear up, and they would instead get the soaking of a lifetime.

Danny and Rickey both shook their aerosol cans, and began to spray the walls as they sped down the hallway. Slipper-toed, pajama-clad residents who were leaving their quarters leapt back, yelling, screaming, and shouting profanities at the twins as the streams of silly string, cheese, and whip cream wrecked their beautiful havoc.

"Wotcher, Garry!" they both shouted, Rickey hitting the weird, cardassian tailor their cousin was friends with with a cheese grenade(a marvelous weapon of their own invention). They didn't get to see the shocked look on his face as cheese exploded in the hallway, splattering yellow gooey-ness all over the place.

"DEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATH!" Both twins screeched at the top of their lungs.

It could easily be said that they were the most immature 28-and-a-half-year-olds in the galaxy...possibly the universe.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEE AYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" they screamed as they zoomed out into the promenade, the drone trailing after them.

The music switched off to he Nyan Cat theme(which was still going strong, after over three centuries), and the men tossed the empty aerosol cans over their shoulders, and took their backups out of their holsters. Wrecking havok fresh and new on the crownd that was spilling out onto the promanade, they let loose every cheese bomb they had made, cackling like madmen.

"Why do you two do this to me?!" cried a familiar voice. "Why!"

Danny nodded to Rickey as he spotted their cousin up on the second floor, his black hair even messier than usual, and looking fairly out of place in his pajamas instead of his uniform. They did a loop around the bridge, and did a fly-by, Danny throwing a cheese bomb at him.

"AGGGGGGGGHHH!" came the satisfactory yell. Danny fist-bumped his brother as they emptied the last of their cans into the streets below.

"And for our next trick!" they declared as one, both of them taking their last cheese bombs. They zoomed in closer to the ground, and both men gave their respective bombs a kiss before hurtling them in through the first and second floor doors of Quark's bar.

"VIIIIIIICTOOOOOOORRRYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" They screamed triumphantly as the devices went off, spattering cheese all over the inside of Quark's property(serves him right for breaking the curfew).

They zoomed off, looped back around, and entered Quark's place of business from the second floor. They turned a corner, snickering and laughing their butts off, before Odo(who was thoroughly soaked, shivering, and dripping icy water all over the place) burst in about a minute later, only to find that there were no twins to be found; nothing at all to be found, in fact. He stormed out of the bar, fuming.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It was three hours before the mess got cleaned up, and even after that, the whole station seemed to have the lingering scent of cheese flowing through it. Everyone that had been covered in the goo had long since washed up and changed clothes, and they went about their daily business projecting stubborn dignity, with just a hint of embarrassment to it.

Julian Bashir was a tall man, though not the tallest. It had been some time since he last got his hair cut, so at this point, it was short enough that it didn't get in his eyes any, but long enough that it now stuck out everywhere no matter what he did to it. Now, make no mistake; he had long considered getting his hair cut again, but there was a young woman(whom he had yet to gather the courage to ask out), whom he liked very much, who found his "raggedy" look very attractive. When he spoke, it was with a fading accent unique to the peoples of Great Britain. He had stormy, grey-green eyes, and he was quite skinny. Well, skinnier than usual.

This wasn't to say he didn't eat properly; one of his friends insisted that he ate too much too fast. He was a very hyper-active man, so he usually burned most of his calories off as fast as he took them in. But this wasn't why he was skinnier than usual. He was skinnier than usual because it had only been two weeks since his liberation, and three days since the biggest secret of his life had come out.

Two weeks since his escape from a Dominion prison camp, where the food was so bad(in a health sense as well as taste), most ate as little as possible. Some braved the stomach cramps, the feverish nights. Some pushed through the exhaustion, the near-constant dehydration. Those people had lasted years. But they had looked like skeletons by the end of it. He had spent a week recovering from his own one-month experience.

And then, three days ago, his secret had come out, announced to the whole galaxy by Starfleet. He had been back on the job for only a day when he had been approached by the opportunity of a lifetime. In just forty-eight hours, his secret had been revealed, and reported. The stress of the last three days had taken it's tole on him health-wise, thus resulting in his current state of looking underfed.

And the fact that his cousins were visiting didn't help matters.

Rickey and Danny were roughly five years younger than him, and they had grown up with him for roughly half their lives. Their father, and his uncle, had died in a shuttle crash when the twins were only two. He had been in the crash as well, but he couldn't remember it that well. All he could remember was that his uncle had had "something very special" to show him, and then the long, painful days in the hospital that had followed, and the long, painful months of muscular rehab that has followed that.

As a result of his uncle's death, Julian had seen a lot of his cousins. His aunt would bring them over often, and sometime leaving them at their house in London for days at a time. He had, at first, enjoyed his "big brother" role; but then, the twins turned five, and they finally understood the concepts of these "pranks" their older cousin kept telling them about. After that, Julian had begun to dread his cousin's visits.

All the destroyed art assignments, all the trashed science projects; all the shredded homework, all the messes in the bathroom from plastic wrap pranks.

All the ruined dates, because his cousins had snuck up the top of the wall they were snogging behind and dumped spaghetti sauce in Margaret Wilson's hair.

And now, his cousins had ruined his station. There was no doubt in his mind that it was Rickey and Danny who had been zooming around this morning. Cheese was their trademark when it came to pranking; the last time they had come to Deep Space 9, they had left a chunk of blue cheese sitting in the station's ventilation matrix.

That was three years ago, and Chief O'Brian was still getting complaints.

This time, the twins were hear on business; or so they claimed to be. An expedition into the Gamma Quadrant had returned with several artifacts, one of which happened to fall under his cousin's range of expertise. The expedition had been charting a planet for possible resources, when, according to the report he had read, one of the scouts had fallen into a system of caves. He hadn't much of the report, but apparently the artifact his cousins were here for had been found in those caves.

Of course, right now, as he stood, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, he didn't care about what his cousins were here for.

"You know, you can't be sure it was them." Dax said. They were just outside the Infirmary, where a patch of cheese was still being wiped up.

"I _know_ it was them, Dax. It had to be. This is their M.O.; do something extreme, and then disappear without a trace." he told her angrily. He never got how they did it, but it was true; every time the twins did something like this(allegedly), they were nowhere to be found once they were seemingly cornered.

"If you're so sure it was them, why don't you tell Odo?" the Trill sighed, sticking her spoon in her pudding cup.

"Because like I said; they disappear without a trace. There's never any solid evidence against them. And you've got a bit of chocolate; just there." he pointed out, pointing to the tip of his nose. She wiped it off on her sleeve, resulting in a large streak of chocolate pudding being smeared all over it.

"I do hope you don't plan on asking _me_ to get that off." Garak commented as he came up to them."I've got my hands full enough as it is."

"I'd imagine so." Julian said."Sorry, by the way. My cousins can get a bit...rowdy."

The Cardassian snorted, and Dax rolled her eyes.

"'Rowdy'? They got cheese in places I didn't know this station had." she exclaimed." _If_ it _was_ them, anyway."

"It was definitely them. Trust me; I put with these kinds of things for most of my childhood." Julian insisted.

"What makes you so certain it was your relatives who did this, Doctor?" Garak inquired, one eyebrow raised.

"Garak, they ruined my first date by pouring super glue into Amy Parkins' shoes. Bombing the station with cheese wouldn't even make them break a sweat."

Dax tapped his arm, nodding to his left. "Speak of the devils."

The two men looked absolutely tired, or were trying to appear that way. Rickey and Danny were both taller than Julian by about a head, were much more muscular, had bright blue eyes(which Julian was certain they had been green during their youth), and both sported sandy brown hair that was cut in military fashion. The two had a deep respect for the military(contrary to their behavior), but were, as they put it, "too much in love to make such a devotion."

Exactly who or what they were in love with was a total mystery.

"Hey guys." Rickey yawned. His brother walked alongside him sleepily. "What was all that commotion about this morning? And why does everything smell like cheese?"

"You know perfectly well what." Julian snapped, glaring at them. "You think I didn't know it was you two this morning?"

"Well, you certainly seem to think it was us you saw this morning." Danny(or was it Rickey?) shrugged, grinning at his cousin. "Goodness knows why; Ri and I were up _allllll_ night reading the notes the ever-exquisite Jedzia sent us last night."

"Codswhallop." Julian said as Dax rolled her eyes. "I've known you since you were born; a mask isn't going to hide your identity, or your style for that matter."

"Why, cousin dearest!" the twins clutched at their hearts, looking horrifically offended but obviously not. "We are OFFENDED that you would think any lowly trouble makers to be us! I can't Imagine what would cause you to think such of us!"

"You're the only criminals who would wear eye-burning T-shirts while committing the crime."

"Hmmmm."

"He has a point."

"We _would_ wear eye-burning T-shirts for criminal activity."

"Yeah, just like in second grade."

"Ahhhh, second grade."

"Beautiful times."

"We could get away with anything."

"Everybody trusted faces like ours."

"But alas, age hath made us ugly-"

"-And therefore, made our past cuteness redundant."

"I can see why you think it was them." Garak commented, looking somewhere between curios and wanting to leave as quickly as possible.

"Well, that's because he's the only one you hang out with, Gerald." Ricky said. "Don't be lonely, though; have a kumquat."

He threw several bright orange fruits into the air. "KUMQUATS FOR EVERYBODY!"

"The magical fruit!" Danny sang, pirouetting away with his brother, throwing more kumquats everywhere.

The three "normal people" looked on, jaws hitting the floor, mixed looks of confusion and "I need a vacation" on their faces.

"Yup...that's my cousins."

* * *

 **Okay, this chapter is basically me getting this stuff out of my system before I do it for real. Not the hover board thing; the kumquats thing. Basically, the cheese bomb sequence and the random occurrence of kumquats was a bit of an April Fools vent. Why am I posting this before April Fools, then?**

 **Because one does not simply trust an update that comes on April the first. That, and I figured you guys had waited long enough. And by "you guys", I mean the like, twenty people who have actually noticed this thing in the corner of the interweb. I never thought I'd be like Amberstar; having a fic that's in an obscure crossover section always pining for viewers who never come.**

 **That lonely puppy in the back of the glass tank, watching as everybody takes it's littermates but not itself. Or, in this case, the dusty fanfict that gets passed over because it's the only one of it's category.**

 **Anyway, don't expect the next update for too much of a while; I've discover the joys and sorrow of a game called Destiny recently, and an idea for a fanfic has raged through me like a wildfire. It's a comedy fic called Fever, if anyone is interested in the slapstick adventures of a Hunter who wears a fedora, with bit of dark side to it as well.**

 **My favorite part so far? making Prince Uldren suffer through her antics. He's such a jerk in the game, I'm going to make him pay. He's already lost his hair; I might go for the eyebrows next, his sanity is already too far gone...**

 **Next time: We see this artifact that the twins are here for. Of course, what else can it be, other than the obvious...**

 **Read and REVIEW! That REVIEW challenge from last chapter doesn't necessarily apply to that chapter alone, but if you want something new:**

 **Type in what you would say if you were about to blow something up with a bazooka or/and machine gun.**

 **Cheers!^^**


	3. The Artifact

The twins, three hours later, walked down the hall to the high-level containment lab that had been set up in one of the cargo bays. Passkeys at the ready, they pressed the cards against the door scanners as they approached it.

"Daniel Bashir."

"Richard Bashir."

"It miss-pronounced my name. It mis-pronounced my name _again_." Danny commented mournfully as the door opened, revealing the room inside. A plastic curtain had been built around the artifact, through which they could see it's bleary shape sitting atop a pedestal, so much like it was meant to.

It was a little ironic.

Scientists were gathered in the room, walking about, comparing notes, calibrating tricorders and other instruments with which to scan the artifact with. Dax herself was standing near the entrance, reading over a data pad and pacing aimlessly in front of the curtain as she did so.

"Hello." the twins greeted smoothly.

"As beautiful and exquisite as ever, the lovely, Jedzia." Danny flirted, eyebrows moving up and down. The Trill rolled her eyes.

"Sorry; I'm taken." she said. Danny made a pouty face.

"Ahh, but that doesn't mean you can't be stolen!" Rickey insisted, both hands over his heart, batting his eyes.

"You two are worse than your cousin!" she snorted with a chuckle, turning away from then and heading around the curtain perimeter.

"Oooo, does ickle Julian have a crush?" Danny asked teasingly, him and his brother following along behind her.

"It was a long time ago." Dax answered, face flushing slightly. "It never really became anything."

" _Reeeeallllly_?" the twins chorused cheekily. Dax rolled her eyes again as they came up on the other side of the perimeter, where a makeshift console had been set up.

"Dax, this cargo bay can't be a lab forever; there are things people need in here." Chief O'Brian told her as he came up from the maze of crates nearby, a data pad in one hand. She took it from him, giving the list a quick once-over.

"We got shipments for Quark, the Klingon restaurant, _and_ Garak that have been waiting here since this thing arrived. A lot of these things are perishables, and Garak has been bugging me about it since yesterday; keeps saying he has a deadline." the red-head informed. Danny and Rickey leaned in close from behind them breathing heavily and noisily into their ears. The two Starfleet officers jerked away from them.

"Do you _mind_?" O'Brian exclaimed as the twins grinned broadly at them, hands folded behind their backs and rocking on their feet innocently.

"We have most of what we need; we can move it to a proper lab tomorrow." Danny said. Rickey nodded.

"Didn't want to take any risks with this one; they keep getting stolen. You know, this is the longest we've had one, since we got onto this project." he added. "Every time we find one of these things, some guy comes out of no-where in the middle of the night and buggers off with it."

"What does _that_ have to do with keeping it down here?" the Chief asked.

"Each time it got stolen, it was in a lab." Rickey explained.

"So, _naturally_ , keeping it in a public space might work better!" Danny continued, spreading his arms wide as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Just an experiment." both men finished off. Chief O'Brian shook his head, as if to shake himself out of an illusion.

"Well, go tell the ravenous shop-keepers that they'll have to wait one more day." Dax sighed, shaking her head and handing the data pad back to the Chief. He looked up at her, eyebrows raised hopefully, looking pathetic.

"Pretty please can you go tell the klingon?" he begged.

"Nope. I have my own klingon to deal with at home; these are my working hours." the trill teased. The Chief let out a pathetic moan, head tipped back, before walking off with his head hung low, kicking at the floor depressingly.

"Daww." Danny exclaimed, both hands over his heart, looking after the engineer lovingly. "Poor widdle O'Bwian. So awone."

"Shame on you, Jedzia; _shame_ on you." Rickey added, shaking a finger at her. Dax sighed and rolled her eyes again, putting her focus back on transferring the readings on her data pad to the console.

Rickey and Danny cast each other a glance. Coming out from behind the console, they slowly approached the curtain. behind it, a few more scientists could be seen moving around past the hazy material. Danny gave a shiver of excitement.

"To think, how many worlds they visited..." he whispered to his brother without looking at him, smiling.

"And we were the only ones..." Rickey finished quietly with a grin.

Dax came up from behind them.

"So, I couldn't help but notice that these things have been found all over." she commented. "You found one on Romulus, Vulcan, _two_ on Tyree. I read your report, but still...what are these things, exactly?"

Danny shrugged. "We don't know."

"Some theorize that they're keys; like codes for a nuclear missile." Rickey told her.

"Others say that they _are_ the weapons, waiting for the code." his brother continued.

"That last one's our best guess." Rickey added. Danny nodded.

"Yeah; nobody can even touch the damn thing."

They moved towards the curtain, Dax's head pricking up, curious.

"What do you mean, nobody can touch it? You've been handling it, surely somebody's touched it at some point?" she pressed. They parted the flaps to the curtain entrance, entering the circular area.

"Yeah, somebody touched it." Danny said, looking at the artifact.

"They turned to stone." Rickey concluded.

It sat on a pedestal, covered in dust from it's long sleep in the tunnels and highlighted by the bright, white lights that were trained on it. A set of holographic rings coming from the pedestal ran up and down it's length, scanning the artifact and trying to map out what might be inside of it; if there was anything inside of it at all. A few scientists were pointing tricorders at it and scratching their head, trying to understand the thing.

It was a long, twisting, polygonal shape, with cold, gray metal that seemed to glint evilly as the lights shone off of it. it sat there, cold, judging, and the unease it caused just with it's mere presence was as obvious as the scientist's skittish behavior.

Dax froze as her eyes landed on it. No matter how many times she had looked at it, her reaction was always the same. She would always stop and frown at it, and she wouldn't take her eyes off of it as long as she could see it, as if she were keeping tabs on it in some way, as if she were subconsciously afraid it might attack her.

In a way, she was right to be afraid.

"It was like the immune system, rejecting a disease."

"'Cept, this disease was actually a person."

"And we have no idea what that immune system is protecting."

"So, we just call it-"

"Medusa."

"Hey; don't steal my thunder, Dan! That was my line to say!"

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist the dramatic effect!"

Dax sighed, shaking her head but still looking at the Medusa Artifact worriedly. She shivered, and rolled her shoulders in an attempt to ease the tension in them.

"Well, if it's like an immune system, then maybe Julian could-"

"No." both twins said as one, cutting her off. She tipped her head to the side, surprised and suspicious. The brothers were uncharacteristically serious-looking.

"Why not?" she asked, eyes narrowed. They crossed their arms over their chests.

"The Medusa Artifact is dangerous. _Very_ dangerous. And it has a certain affect on certain people." Danny explained.

"Like hypnotic suggestion." Rickey added.

"Some people just touch it; for no apparent reason, they just walk up to it and touch it." Danny continued as Dax gave a small shiver.

"And one time, Julian almost did the same thing. He can't go anywhere _near_ this thing, Dax; got it?" the other twin affirmed. Dax nodded, and the twins looked back at the Medusa Artifact. Quietly, so that Dax couldn't hear him, Danny whispered something under his breath.

"He can't know the secret he doesn't know he has."

* * *

 **AAAANNNND: DUN DUN _DUN_! The Obelisk has made it's appearance! Nothing's as it seems! Oh dear! Oh no! Whatever shall happen next! Oh-**

 **Oh, what's this; I finished a fanfiction? Hmmmm...**

 **I FINISHED A FANFICTION!** **/)^0^(\**

 **Go check out my COMPLETED Destiny fanfiction, _Fever_! With comedy and feels abound!**

 **And...I swear...if they kill Mack...I...will cry...and boycott Marvel...for ten years...no joke...#MACKLIVES! If we do it before it happens, it has a higher chance of success!**

 **Who wants to take a stab in the dark at what powers the twins have? ^^ What powers do you want to see?**

 **If They Had Powers: If Garak were to gain Inhuman powers, what would those powers be, based off his personality, situation, and the powers you've seen in AoS and the comics? Just as a "what if", scenario, we all know he can't be Inhuman; you have to be human first in order for that to happen. And in case you need to know, this takes place a few days after the events of "Doctor Bashir, I presume?"**

 **Next time: Garak has a deadline, and meeting it is going to be costly; more than one might think...**

 **Read and REVIEW!**

 **Cheers!^^**


End file.
